Pink Cr
Description A really original starter! The beet flavour does not come through, but you will have these beautifully cerise-coloured crepes. As a starter, one is enough per person, with edible garnish, as the filling is rich. The recipe offers lots of interpretations: fold into a parcel and tie with chives or spring onions, OR make it into a sweet pancake with cinnamon-Sugar. The recipe is extremely easy. Ingredients * 1 medium fresh beet, washed, topped, unpeeled * 1 cup cake flour * 1/2 teaspoon salt * 3 large eggs * 2 tablespoons butter, very soft * 1 cup milk Filling * 7-8 ounces cream cheese * 4 tablespoons very finely chopped spring onions * 1 tablespoon very finely chopped fresh parsley * 1/2 teaspoon salt * 1/2 teaspoon garlic, finely chopped * 1/4 cup milk 6 servings Change size or US/metric Change to: servings US Metric 50 minutes 25 mins prep Directions # Cook the beet until tender, and cool. When peeled, the beet I used weighed about 3 oz or 80/90 grams. # Cut up the beet and put in processor. Add the flour, salt, eggs and butter, and whizz. # First add 1/2 cup milk, then more, until you have a thin pancake batter consistency. # (The amount of milk might depend on how dry the beet was and the size of the eggs. If using smaller eggs you might need more than 1 cup milk). # Whizz in blender until very smooth. You'll have just under 3 cups liquid. # Pour into a jug or bowl, cover, and leave in fridge for at least 1 hour. # FILLING: Scrape the cream cheese into a bowl, and add all the flavourings except the milk. # Normally you will find the mixture too stiff to use as a filling, so add milk little by little, until you have a satisfactory consistency for a filling: easy to scoop out but not runny. # Cover and refrigerate until needed. # CREPES: Use a small crepe pan. The smallest I have is 6"/15 cm in diameter. # Heat over medium heat. If not non-stick, keep butter handy and grease pan with butter. # If the batter has thickened on standing, add a tiny bit more milk. # Use 2 - 3 tablespoons batter per crepe: you want to aim for thin crepes. Swirl the batter to the edges of the pan so the crepes are of even thickness. # Watch—and when the last raw swirl of batter on top starts to firm, turn crepe. Give it about 10 seconds on the other side, then slide out on to a plate. # Stack them on this plate as you continue. # You should get about 12 crepes if your pan diameter is 6"/15 cm. # The fillimg is enough for six of these crepes. If you wish to use all the crepes, double the filling ingredients. # Use the filling sparingly as it is rich. Fold crepe over. Decorate with a sprig of spring Onion and some parsley or salad leaves. A tiny bit of julienned carrots will also look good, or a few thinly sliced lemon rind strips. # Serve warm or at room temperature. # Leftover crepes can be covered and frozen. # *In this case cream cheese really is a better bet than a low-fat cottage cheese, as it makes a big difference to the taste. # If you wish to use a FLAVOURED cream cheese, that is fine. (I used the green onion flavoured one). One heaped tablespoon filling should be enough per crepe. Category:Malawian Appetizers Category:Cottage cheese Recipes Category:Cream cheese Recipes Category:Shallot Recipes Category:Crêpe Recipes Category:Beet Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos